Price Of Being Shiba Clan Head
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Months after the war against Aizen, Ichigo finds out he's a Shiba and as Isshin gave up the right to be Clan Head it falls to his son to take the Mantle but why did Isshin really give up being Clan Head? You'll have to Read to find out LOL
1. Aftermath

****Price Of Being Shiba Clan Head Part 1 Aftermath****

 ** **Summary: Months after the war against Aizen, Ichigo finds out he's a Shiba and as Isshin gave up the right to be Clan Head it falls to his son to take the Mantle but why did Isshin really give up being Clan Head? You'll have to Read to find out LOL****

 ** **Inner Hollows Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills****

 ** _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's****

Ichigo Kurosaki, all of Ichigo's friends received injuries so severe they were unable to return home and as a result they had to stay in the Squad 4 barracks on total bedrest or face the wrath of the Captain of Squad 4, Unohana Retsu, and nobody in their right mind would dare ignore her, she may seem kind and sweet but she's really the devil in disguise not that anyone would actually say that.

 _'It's been a week since I killed Aizen,'_ Ichigo thought as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The thought brought up a host of other thoughts and emotions.

After a two weeks of rest Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryū, and Yoruichi returned to the world of the living. As soon as they returned Ichigo knew something was wrong Hat and Clogs couldn't even look at Ichigo, Ichigo looks confused as does the others until Ichigo speaks "What's up Hat and Clogs."

Kisuke sighs as his shoulders slumped forward and in a soft even tone, he said, "Ichigo, I have some bad news, I don't know how to tell you this but one of your friends died during the attack."

His head whipped around as Ichigo contemplated all the possibility's as shock slowly set in, everyone knows how much he cares for his friend's safety, so to lose a friend must be hard.

"W-Who was it, Keigo, Mizuro, Ikumi." He asked, as a sudden realization came over him as he though, _"No not Tats….."_

His thoughts trailed off as Kisuke sighs telling him, "Tatsuki Arisawa." Confirming his worst fear.

Ichigo can't believe it neither can Orihime, Tatsuki was Ichigo's oldest friend and Orihime's best friend, Chad, Uryū, and Yoruichi look at both Ichigo and Orihime knowing just how much they both care for Tatsuki.

For Orihime, Tatsuki was her best friend and she doesn't know what she'll do without her it's just not fair why Tatsuki.

Before Orihime fully understands the impact of what she is feeling she can feel the traces of the tears as they slowly work their way down her cheeks

Even though he has spent years as a Soul-Reaper and has experience controlling his emotions, for Ichigo the news cut's deep, deeper than most people realize, Not only was Tatsuki, Ichigo's oldest friend, she was also one of his best friends, if it wasn't for Tatsuki he doesn't know how he would have gotten over his mother's death.

Now who will help him to mourn her death, it's not only that, he never told anyone, but he loved her, he's not sure when it started, maybe it was when his mother died, but he knew he loved her.

Distancing himself from her was to help her although it was painful, he couldn't let her get involved in his secret life, because if she found out she'd want to help, that's just the type of girl Tatsuki was, and after all that she still got dragged in.

First the Mod soul's incident, then the Fullbringers incident and now this, Aizen that bastard even in death, he's broken Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't say a thing he just walks off, Orihime tries to go after the man she loves but Yoruichi gently places a hand on her shoulder telling her to give him some space, let him grieve.

Orihime molded herself to Yoruichi and sobs into her neck!

He is doing what he has always done, bare his pain in silence, both women watched at the man they both cared for walked off into the sunset alone. It was two weeks before anyone saw Ichigo again and you could tell Ichigo just was not himself. The others returned to school, but they all felt different two important people in their lives were missing one was dead and gone, the other was grieving and in pain.

Ichigo he just stayed in his room the whole time, it rained for two weeks straight it's like the heavens are weeping also, maybe they are, and if Ichigo thought that was bad then in his inner world there's thunderstorm's, Zangetsu could not get through to Ichigo he refused to reply.

When he ate there was no conversation between the family, Karin, and Yuzu knew Ichigo was hurting how could he not, Isshin tried to keep himself busy but he was worried about his son.

Ichigo's not even spoken to his dad about him being a Soul Reaper and deep down Isshin can't blame him. Isshin does know that he will have to talk to him about his past and Ichigo's lineage, Ichigo's a Shiba and is the Shiba Clan Heir.

Isshin did reluctantly visit Kūkaku and spoke to the Shiba Elders, they know about Ichigo, Kūkaku was actually-pissed he was her nephew, but with losing someone so close to him they have given him time to grieve.

The elders then said Ichigo must be informed about him being a Shiba and the Clan Head a conversation Isshin is not really looking forward to, although, with all the women who like Ichigo he might be OK, of course, he knows his son will not be with the one he truly loves how he knows it's a father thing.

Ichigo still hunted Hollows and if you were a hollow with half a brain you wouldn't want to be in Ichigo's warpath, unfortunately, Hollows don't think so there cut down before they can do anything.

When Ichigo did return to school he just sits there in a trance, hoping for it to be lies and Tatsuki would come through the doors like nothing had happened. Of course, the next week went by without that happening.

When the week was up, and the weekend arrived Ichigo spend it in his room. Like he has for the last three weeks. Orihime has been worried about Ichigo she knows he's in pain so is she, she loves Ichigo she doesn't know if he loves her but as long as she can be there for him it will be OK.

She met Yuzu during the three weeks, and she told Orihime just how close they used to be, it all changed after their mum died, and it was Tatsuki who helped him through it. Yuzu said jokingly that maybe he was in love with Tatsuki and that's why he's taking so long to mourn.

She ended up following Ichigo home once so now it's the weekend she decided to visit him when she knocks on the door Isshin opens it and is surprised to see Orihime "Well, Hello, Orihime, what brings you here to my door."

Orihime smiles at him all-be it a semi force smile as she asks softly, "How's Kurosaki-kun."

Looking up from his coffee Isshin sighs and said, "Trying to make the best of the situation" telling her matter of factly, "Stays in his room hardly leaves… ever"

Orihime nods as her eyes fill with sadness asking in a brittle voice, "Can I speak to him."

Moving aside Isshin nods and gestures with his hand saying in a gravelly voice, "Maybe a friend will help, she was your best friend to correct"

She realizes, _Isshin is hiding his own pain, trying to be strong for…_ Orihime just nods saying, "Yes, Mr. Kurosaki."

Isshin smiles as he walks saying, "Follow me."

Isshin took her upstairs and knocks on the door and then walks downstairs at first there's nothing then the door opens and Ichigo's surprised to see Orihime "Inoue, what are you doing here."

She smiles at him saying, "I came to see how you are, everyone's worried about you."

Ichigo sighs "I can't believe she's dead, I tried so hard to keep her out of this and yet she still dies."

He thinks ' _W_ _ _hy her!__ _'_ Orihime watched as his fists tighten to the point where his knuckles turn white. Orihime puts her hand on his "It's OK, Kurosaki-kun, I miss her to, and maybe we'll see her again someday."

Ichigo nods and slowly walks to the window and she follows him Ichigo's in deep thought for a minute then it just hits him "I've not felt her spiritual pressure I haven't seen her spirit anywhere I've checked all over."

Her eyes widen as a realization hits her Orihime sighs then smiles "Hey, this is a crazy thought, but do you think she's in the Soul Society, now, you know the Rukon District, that's what it's called right."

Ichigo shakes his head speculatively looking at her saying, "It's a big place Inoue… but it's worth a try!"

Orihime smiles and Ichigo notices a brightness in her eyes as she offers, "We can look together four eyes are better than two right."

Ichigo nods "Still, even if we find her, what then she'd have no memories of us right."

Orihime smiles "Maybe, I could try my healing thing it's done some amazing things who knows what could happen."

Grabbing his badge Ichigo nods then tells her, "Let's go."

Orihime pumps her fist in the air "Operation, Find Tatsuki, underway."

Ichigo smiles and they head downstairs "I'm going to the Soul Society, back whenever."

Isshin nods "OK." As soon as they leave Isshin smiles "At least she got him out of his room I wonder what they're going to do, I might have to follow them in case the Shiba Clan talk to him that should be my job." He looks around "Oh yes, the girls are at the cinema."

A short time later Ichigo and Orihime are back in the Soul Society they went straight to the Rukon District they don't care how long it will take they will find Tatsuki.

They start looking through the districts first one then another and another with Isshin sneakingly following, as he's following them he hears his name and spins around and sees his third daughter, "Rukia, how nice to see you can't talk right now, following my son and Orihime they seem to be looking for something, wait could they be looking for Tatsuki."

Rukia is shocked "Why would she, no she died didn't she."

Isshin nods "Yes, Ichigo took it hard; I thought it was bad when his mother died but I was wrong, far this is worse."

Rukia nods in understanding as she says, "Well let's follow them, but what will they do if they find her."

Rukia thinks, ' _I owe him more than I can ever repay,' and she understands all to well the dangers of the Rukon District._

She didn't know how she knew that's where they were headed but she knew it for a certainty as Isshin shrugs "No idea." Rukia just nods and they follow Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo and Orihime have been searching for several hours with no luck, Orihime notices that Ichigo's getting more depressed by the minute but they can't give up.

Elsewise in the Soul Society, a short distance away Kūkaku is walking around bored out of her skull this whole situation with her nephew which she's still not happy about, not that he'll be the new Clan Head, she doesn't care about that it's the fact that Ichigo's her nephew in general and she didn't know, of course there were similarities to Kaien but she just thought of it as a coincidence nothing more.

As she's walking, she happens to spy on two Soul Reapers acting suspiciously she then looks further ahead and sees her Nephew ' _How Ironic, wait that's Isshin why is he spying on his son, might as well find out what he's up to._ '

As she's walking, she hears a scuffle and sees a kid come flying in front of her and a girl follows him out she has Black Spiky hair similar-to her own seems she's just kicked the kid's ass ' _That's my girl._ '

Whilst she's watching her Ichigo and Orihime notice her and stop beside her Ichigo sighs "Hey Kūkaku, been awhile."

Kūkaku nods "Yeah just saw a girl kick a guy's ass bigger than her too, quite the spunk on that kid."

That comment got his attention as Ichigo nods saying "OK."

Orihime then sees her ' _Tatsuki._ ' She nudges Ichigo with a gentle elbow to the ribs, saying, "We found her, look."

Ichigo follows her finger and stops dead in his tracks at seeing "Tatsuki."

Kūkaku remembers the name then it hits her "Wait your dad said she died."

Ichigo looks at her "You know my dad."

Kūkaku growls ' _The bastards, why hasn't told him yet_ ' She looks over their shoulder "Isshin, get your ass over here."

"NOW"

Isshin acts casual as he walks up but the tone of Kūkaku voice let him know she was in no way asking him but telling him as he said, "Oh, hey son what brings you here."

Kūkaku fold her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes and in a semi rough tenor said, "Quit the Bullshit you were following him."

Orihime has split up from Ichigo and moved to the side as he approaches Tatsuki

"Tatsuki." He calls softly.

Tatsuki hears someone speak and turns around asking, "Do… I know you."

Orihime smiles slowly walks up saying, "Yes, well it's complicated; you see you're my best friend, but you died so you don't remember me."

Tatsuki nods eyeing them trying to decide are they friend "You sure, I think I'd remember if I was friends with you."

Just then Ichigo approaches "Tatsuki it's really you, it's me Ichigo."

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "I suppose, I know you, to right."

With a slight chuckle Ichigo nods saying, "You're my oldest friend."

Tatsuki nods looking at his outfit saying, "You're a Soul Reaper, nice blade by the way."

Isshin walks up to his son and his friends saying, "So you found her so what's your next step."

Orihime looks at Ichigo "Well, I was thinking to try and get her memories back with my Soten Kisshun."

Isshin raises an eyebrow speculatively asking, "You sure that will work."

Ichigo shrugs nonchalantly saying, "Worth a try what harm can it do."

Tatsuki looks at them asking, "Your saying, I can get my memories back from my past life."

Orihime shrugs but looks hopeful as she says, "I'm not certain but I can try, but only if you say it's OK."

Tatsuki was trying to work it all out in her head saying, "I've had a weird feeling since I got here and seeing you three makes me think I know you so sure whatever… knock yourself out."

Orihime nods slowly saying, "This won't hurt, I hope." She steps towards Tatsuki and touches her hairpins "Soten Kisshun, I Reject."

An Orange Dome appears around Tatsuki, Ichigo watched on anxiously, Isshin put his hand on his shoulder in encouragement. After 10 minutes Orihime stops and steps back waiting to see what happens. Kūkaku and Rukia have also joined the small group. Ichigo scratched his head "Tatsuki, did it work."

Tatsuki's been looking around checking out everything it's like she's in Feudal Japan but when she hears her name, she looks straight at whoever spoke ' _Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Mr Kurosaki._ ' "Ichigo where am I, it looks like I'm in Ancient Japan."

Ichigo looks uncertain until Tatsuki jogs up to him and hugs him and punched him in the arm "All that stuff was real, idiot why didn't you let me fight with you."

Then Tatsuki realizes, ' _ _He didn't even flinch, that punch should have knocked him down!__ _'_

"Hey Ichigo" Tatsuki said calling over her shoulder, "Next time we fight I don't want you holding back"

Isshin is shocked "It actually worked, Orihime, you're amazing."

Orihime blushes at the compliment, saying "Thank you"

"You don't know what you're asking Tatsuki!" Ichigo said flatly

"Yes, I do Ichi" Tatsuki states

Ichigo's voice was cold and calm as he replied, "NO, you don't"

"Remember history class when they showed pictures of Hiroshima, and Nagasaki" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Yes!" Tatsuki said nervously.

"Now imagine that 1000… no 10,000 times more destructive that's what this place would look like." Ichigo said, "That's what you're asking"

Kukaku grins ' _Nice one nephew._ ' "

"I'm serous aunt Kukaku" Icigo said.

I know you are, but your scaring her!" Kukaku said, "."

Tatsuki looks at her childhood friend thinking, ' _T_ _ _he amount of discipline it takes to keep all that in check!'__

"Now that the heavy stuff is out of the way let's head to my house and we can talk, and I mean Isshin and Ichigo TALK."

Moments later Ichigo seems confused and Isshin looks pale. Tatsuki smiles "Hey, Rukia."

Rukia smiles "Hi, Tatsuki welcome back, … I guess."

Tatsuki smiles "Thanks, Rukia, so this is the Soul Society thought it would be more you know flashy."

Rukia smiles "This is the Rukon District, I guess you could call it the poor part of the Soul Society where most spirits remain it's lucky, we found you this is a massive place with so many districts."

Tatsuki nods "Well they found me that's all that matters right."

Rukia looks at Ichigo and Orihime who seems to be talking to Isshin she then looks at Tatsuki "You're in love with Ichigo aren't you."

Tatsuki blushes and stated loudly, "What."

"I know that look!" Isshin states, "It's the look you use when you're interested in someone or something, but you're too proud to admit it… to yourself"

Rukia smiles and as if to confirm the facts says, "Come on, I saw the way you looked at him, your best friends with Orihime but you ran to Ichigo and hugged him like your life depended on it so."

Tatsuki sighs "OK, Yes I do but you know it's complicated with Orihime liking him also."

They then hear a chuckle and see Kūkaku "Well as soon as Isshin has his chat with my nephew he'll be Clan head which means he has certain responsibilities."

Tatsuki is confused as she looks at Kūkaku asking, "Like… what."

Kūkaku grins trying to hold back laughter as she said, "Like finding wives plural meaning more than one, so the whole Orihime thing hardly matters he can have you both, but the rule is he picks the brides and they must accept also."

Tatsuki thinks, ' _ _Wives… Wives, really…I hope that's a joke,__ _' S_ he smiles and said, "Wow, he's going to be a busy boy."

She starts to laugh as she said, "Ichigo the pimp."

A short while later the group arrives at Kūkaku's house, of course, Tatsuki thinks the designs weird. Ichigo just tells her that's Kūkaku's weirdness, luckily she didn't hear that comment and he's glad she didn't he'd rather not get beaten up by her, What is strange is that she has given him odd looks.

As soon as they all arrive, Isshin takes Ichigo into another room to talk, the others are confused but Kūkaku says there is some stuff Isshin needs to explain to his son. She smirks ' _Ichigo's going to so kick your ass Isshin can't say I blame him._ '

Ichigo looks at his dad as he paces around the room "Will you quit doing that, you wanted to talk, so talk."

Isshin sighs and sits down "Son, there are things I haven't told you."

Ichigo rolls his eyes thinking, ' _T_ _ _hat is the understatement of the year dad!__ _'_ At this point Ichigo was in no mood for games as he said, "No shit dad, like the fact you're a Soul Reaper I know that already."

Isshin smirked "Well it's not that I'll get straight to the point my name is Isshin Shiba."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and he had a what are you talking about now look on his face as he asks, "What are you talking about dad, your surname's Kurosaki."

Isshin sighs "Well yes, I took your mother's Surname, I used to be a Captain, but I left that life behind son."

Issin started shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back again trying to find a way to soften the blow, "I was also the Head of The Shiba Clan, Kūkaku is your Aunt and Ganju is your Uncle, I gave up my Rank and everything it holds."

Ichigo looks at him bewildered asking, "But you're still the Clan Head right."

Isshin sighs "No, son, everyone thought I was dead, so it was passed on to my sister Kūkaku, but she's only a figurehead Clan Leader."

Ichigo seems confused as he looks to his father trying to read his face asking, "What do you mean."

Isshin sighs as he is forced to admit, "Some Arcane Law that was created, only a Male can be Clan Head, My grandfather, My father, myself, so you see Kūkaku can't be its ruler and as for Ganju no offence to my idiot brother but he's brainless and unfit to lead the Shiba Clan."

Ichigo feels the knot in his gut start to harden as he sighs asking, "You're telling me all this… Why."

Isshin smiles remorsefully saying, "The Clan Elders know about you and are not happy with me in the slightest, first for being alive, and angry I had a son and didn't tell them."

Ichigo groans as the other shoe drops saying, "You better not say what I think you're going to say."

Isshin grins as he said, "Yep, you are the new Shiba Clan Head."

Ichigo groans and stands up and turns away from his father, for a few minutes they're both silent Ichigo sighs "So what does this mean for me."

Isshin smiles "Well you'll still live at home with your family, but you will have to spend time here, also the elders are my mother and father and my grandfather, how he's still alive I don't know they will want to know their Grandson and Great Grandson."

Ichigo notices their little smirk "What aren't you telling me."

Isshin rubs his chin "Well there's a certain something that the Clan Head must do it's one of the reasons I gave up my old life when I met your mother."

Ichigo groans "I'm guessing it's something bad for you to do that so tell me. What is this certain something I would have to do?"

Isshin grins "Well."

Kūkaku grins "In 3, 2, 1."

Tatsuki, Orihime, Genju and Rukia all here "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I'M SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS."

The next minute Isshin comes flying through the doors and Ichigo follows him out he grabs him by his clothes and starts punching him "YOU, (Punch) STUPID, (Punch) SON OF A BITCH, (Punch) YOU (Punch) WANT (Punch) ME (Punch) TO (Punch) MARRY (Punch) SEVERAL (Punch) WOMEN (Punch) ARE YOU (Punch) FUCKING CRAZY (Punch) THAT'S WHY YOU RAN WAY (Punch) LIKE A COWARD."

Kūkaku grins "Definitely a Shiba, you finished beating on your old man, nephew."

Ichigo looks up and sees everyone staring at him. Ichigo lets go of his unconscious dad and stands up "He asked for it."

Kūkaku grins "He did, now get your ass over here and give your aunt a hug Shiba Clan Head." Ichigo sighs but walks over and gets a huge hug Kūkaku grins "So you better get started searching for your wife's Nephew the rule says you can pick your own but now you're officially well soon you will officially be the Shiba Clan head you will have six months to find your first if none is found they will pick your first for you."

Ichigo groans "That's just great." He looks over and sees Tatsuki and Orihime they heard it and Rukia seems shocked Ichigo smirked "How about that Rukia, I'm a noble now, huh."

Rukia smirked "So you are Ichigo Shiba."

Ichigo nods as if its commin knowledge at this point, "Hey, Tatsuki can I talk to you for a minute."

She nods and follows Ichigo as he walks back into the room they were in earlier, Orihime is sad, that he might ask Tatsuki first, but like Kūkaku said he has to have others she just hopes he chooses her.

Meanwhile, in a small anti chamber just off the main hall Ichigo sits down on a cushion like Tatsuki does and he sighs "I guess you heard everything."

Tatsuki smirks as she pretends to slap his arm saying, "Pretty much I'm guessing the whole of the Soul Society heard it."

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Ichigo smirks saying, "Yeah, probably, well, I want to tell you why I never told you about this life, for one I knew If I did, you'd want to help and with no powers well you get the idea and I couldn't allow that, the second reason is well you're my oldest friend and I don't want to see you hurt of course that failed because you died."

Tatsuki sighs "Ichigo, what you said was true, I would have wanted to help and yes I wouldn't have been much help, but I care about you Ichigo I hated that you kept it from me."

Ichigo looks at Tatsuki "I care about you to Suki, What I'm trying to say is, well you know."

Tatsuki smirked "You want me to be one of your wives."

Ichigo scratched his head "Well, the thing is I'm kind of in love with you, it's stupid because we hardly hang around each other anymore."

Ichigo is looking towards the ground so he doesn't notice the blush on Tatsuki's face but she's happy because she loves Ichigo also but because of the whole Orihime thing never did anything about it. "Ichigo, I love you too."

Ichigo looks up "Really."

She smiles and stands up and kneels in front of Ichigo and just kisses him on the lips "Yes, really so I will be your wife my mum and dad know, wait do they think I'm dead."

They both don't know but Isshin pokes his battered and bruised face in "They do but we can simply change their memories and say you were on one of your Karate Tournaments or something."

Tatsuki is shocked "You can do that."

Ichigo nods "It's how everyone forgot about Rukia remember."

Tatsuki nods "Oh, yeah."

Isshin walks into the room and hugs them both not that they want it and Isshin grins "Welcome to the family daughter number 4." The next thing that happens is he's punched in the face by two fists one from Ichigo and the other from Tatsuki. They then smirk and Ichigo leans forward and kisses her again and she immediately kissed him back.

After a few minutes of making out, they break apart as they kind of need some air, they both have blushes on their faces and smile at each other. Tatsuki grins "I've wanted to do that for years."

Ichigo grins "Me too."

Tatsuki smirked "Well, I know Orihime is kind of in love with you how do you feel about her."

Ichigo smirks "Well at first we were just friends but now it's different, I mean this is weird the whole multiple wives thing, but we have gotten close so if she says yes then that will make two."

They both hear "Yes, Ichigo, I want to marry you."

Ichigo stands up and motions Orihime forward and they hug for a moment then he kisses Orihime on the cheek but as soon as he backs away, she leans forward and kisses him on the lips, so he just allows it and kisses her back.

When they break for air after their little make out session the three of them grins at each other than Tatsuki smirked "So who's next."

Orihime smiles "Well there's, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Rukia, maybe not sure, Nel if she's alive, maybe that Visard what's her name the one with Black Hair."

Ichigo gulps and he goes pale saying, "You mean Lisa, seriously."

Ichigo thinks, ' _ _Lisa scares me sometimes.__ _'_

Tatsuki looks at him and grins then states, "You got quite a lot of fangirls Ichi… When did you have time to fight hollows HHHHMMM."

Flinching Ichigo grunts saying, "Just great, come on let's go."

The three of them walk out of the room Kūkaku grins "So you found wives number one and two already you move fast nephew."

Ichigo blushes "So I'll have to meet the Clan Elders right."

Kūkaku nods "Yep your grandparents and Great Grandfather, might as well get it over with they've been waiting to meet you might as well bring your Fiancé's with you."

Ichigo along with Kūkaku, Isshin, Tatsuki, and Orihime visit the Shiba Compound, Rukia wishes them luck before leaving. She watches them go and she sighs ' _I wonder who he will pick, I doubt he'll pick me, I'm not sure how he sees me, like a sister, maybe I should ask Byakuya, no forget that but who, I can't tell Rangiku she'll want to marry him she does always tease him after all._ '

Meanwhile, The Shiba's, along with Tatsuki and Orihime arrive at the Shiba Compound the guard sees Isshin, Kūkaku and the others when he sees Ichigo he's shocked ' _He looks just like Kaien, apart from the hair colour._ '

The guard opens the gates and allows the group to enter wondering who the kid is. As the group enters the main house Isshin tells Ichigo and his Fiancé's to wait there whilst he enters with Kūkaku.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki look around then 10 minutes later Kūkaku calls for them to come in. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime enter the council room and see three people sat down and Isshin also sitting down in front of them. Ichigo sits down next to his father and Aunt whilst Tatsuki and Orihime sit behind him.

Ichigo's kind of nervous about all this until his grandmother speaks "So this is Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba the one who caused such a ruckus a few years back, I even heard you beat several Captains including Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, along with Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame the 3rd Seat Squad 11, you are very strong grandson, I see by the beating your father has that he told you about your role as Clan head are these two women your wives to be" When Ichigo nods she smiles "Perfect."

Another of them speaks "So Great Grandson what are the names of your fiancé's."

Ichigo nods "To the left of me is Tatsuki Arisawa my oldest friend and the girl I've kind of been in love with for years, to the right is Orihime Inoue, another friend for a few years who's helped me in battle and another girl I've grown to love."

The third member smiles "Marrying for love, is the best kind but two is not enough I'm afraid."

Ichigo is shocked "If I may grandfather how many do, I have to marry."

His grandfather chuckles "Well four more should do it but as they say the sky's the limit, just don't wait too long Izumi, here wants to see her great-grand kids before she dies."

Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime all blush at the accusation and everyone laughs.

Ichigo's Great-grandfather then speaks again "My name is Kenzo Shiba, you heard my daughter's name my son-in-law is Mitsuo Shiba, now we have the names out of the way, when you visit the Soul Society, you'll be staying here so we can get to know our Great-grandson and Grandson respectively."

Izumi smiles "Yep, what Mitsuo said, grandchildren hop to it, but first, it might be a good idea to visit the Head Captain Yamamoto and inform him of your position."

Ichigo smirks "Understood, Grandma, I guess this is where dad gets his craziness from."

Izumi chuckles "Probably, now run along grandson and within a year I want to see some Great-Grandchildren."

Ichigo nods "Of course, Granny Izumi, I'll be going now."

Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime leave as quickly as possible all of them quite embarrassed about what just happened. Tatsuki grins "Man she's as bad as your dad."

Ichigo groans "I know come on Suki, I'll show you the Soul Society."

Tatsuki nods "Lead the way, Casanova."

A short time later they arrive it seems there's a council meeting going on, they're all shocked when the door opens and Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, The Lieutenant of Squad 1 beckons them all in.

Yamamoto nods "Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki, what brings you here."

Ichigo scratched his head "Well, I kind of came to speak to you about something I just found out, I found out my dad's a Soul Reaper but that wasn't the shocking news."

Yamamoto nods "And who might your father be, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighs "Isshin Kurosaki but you'll probably know him as Isshin Shiba, Clan Head of The Shiba Clan, well he was, Now I'm the Clan Head."

A few of the Captain's and Lieutenant's starts talking until Yamamoto bangs his cane on the floor "Quiet." He then turns back to Ichigo. "So, what do I call you Ichigo Kurosaki or is it Ichigo Shiba now."

Ichigo thinks to what his Granny called him "Ichigo-Kurosaki-Shiba, Head Captain."

Yamamoto gives a sly smile and nods "Well Ichigo congratulations on becoming The Clan head have you been informed of the Role as Clan Head and what it entails."

Ichigo inwardly groans then replies "Yes, Head Captain, I'm aware."

Yamamoto nods he then sees Orihime and another girl "So are they your first two wives then."

Ichigo smirks "Yeah, Kinda, but I have to find more it's such a pain."

Yamamoto laughs saying, "I'm sure it is, Kurosaki-Shiba, now is that all."

Ichigo nods "Yes, Head Captain."

Unohana then steps forward "If I may ask Kurosaki-san we heard that a friend of yours died from what I heard it looks like your friend next to Orihime."

Ichigo nods "Oh, Yea, she died me and Orihime found her and Orihime, was able to return her memories back to her."

Unohana nods "Interesting, well I'm happy you have your friend back."

Ichigo smiles "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

Ichigo, Tatsuki and Orihime all walk out and start walking off showing Tatsuki around a few minutes later someone wraps their arms around Ichigo "Ichigo, just how many wives are you having."

Ichigo groans ' _Typical, Rangiku_ ' "Hello Rangiku."


	2. How Can My Life Get So Crazy

****Price Of Being Shiba Clan Head Part 2 How Can My Life Get So Crazy****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since I updated had my personal life to sort out but I'm slowly getting back into my writing so here it is from the reviews I got people are liking this story so good, I have a fair idea who Ichigo's wives will be other than Tatsuki and Orihime, 4 definite editions will be Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nel, and Lisa, Rukia is a possibility there will be some definite NO's though and they are Retsu Unohana and Nemu, I know it's a popular pairing but I don't like it that much Tia or Tier Halibel maybe an option and yes this means she's didn't die, someone suggested Isane again It's a maybe not sure.****

 ** **Inner Hollows Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills****

 ** _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's****

 ** **Previously on Price Of Being Shiba Clan Head****

A short time later they arrive it seems there's a council meeting going on, they're all shocked when the door opens and Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, The Lieutenant of Squad 1 beckons them all in.

Yamamoto nods "Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki, what brings you here."

Ichigo scratched his head "Well, I kind of came to speak to you about something I just found out, I found out my dad's a Soul Reaper but that wasn't the shocking news."

Yamamoto nods "And who might your father be, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighs "Isshin Kurosaki but you'll probably know him as Isshin Shiba, Clan Head of The Shiba Clan, well he was, Now I'm the Clan Head."

A few of the Captain's and lieutenants start talking until Yamamoto bangs his cane on the floor "Quiet." He then turns back to Ichigo. "So, what do I call you Ichigo Kurosaki or is it Ichigo Shiba now."

Ichigo thinks of what his Granny called him "Ichigo-Kurosaki-Shiba, Head Captain."

Yamamoto nods "Well Ichigo congratulations on becoming The Clan head have you been informed of the Role as Clan Head and what it entails."

Ichigo groans "Yes, Head Captain, I'm aware."

Yamamoto nods he then sees Orihime and another girl "So are they your first two wives then."

Ichigo smirks "Yeah, Kinda, but I have to find more it's such a pain."

Yamamoto laughs "I'm sure it is, Kurosaki-Shiba, now is that all."

Ichigo nods "Yes, Head Captain."

Unohana then steps forward "If I may ask Kurosaki-san we heard that a friend of yours died from what I heard it looks like your friend next to Orihime."

Ichigo nods "Oh, Yea, she died me and Orihime found her and Orihime, was able to return her memories back to her."

Unohana nods "Interesting, well I'm happy you have your friend back."

Ichigo smiles "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

Ichigo, Tatsuki and Orihime all walk out and start walking off showing Tatsuki around a few minutes later someone wraps their arms around Ichigo "Ichigo, just how many wives are you having."

Ichigo's thoughts are forced back into the moment as the voice of a certain Lieutenant caught his attention as she walks up Rangiku pouts as she looks at Tatsuki and Orihime "Ichigo, how come I wasn't your number one choice"

Ichigo groans ' _Typical, Rangiku_ ' "Hello Rangiku."

"You're so mean, maybe I don't want to marry you now." Rangiku chided crossing her arms over her chest..

Ichigo rolls his eyes while Tatsuki and Orihime grin "I never asked Rangiku."

She then grins right back at him saying, "OK you convinced me I'll marry you no need to beg Ichigo-Kurosaki-Shiba."

Ichigo then sighs ' _Why me, what did I do to deserve such crazy women._ ' "Did you come here to tease me Rangiku."

She lets go of Ichigo and walks to the front of him and smiles "Well teasing is all well and good Ichigo but I am curious to know who will marry you other than these two, one I know has had feelings for you for a long time as for Tatsuki I never knew she did."

Tatsuki rolls her eyes "Well If I was in Ichigo's life more you would have known but not even this lame brain knew I loved him, but that doesn't matter."

Rangiku looks from Tatsuki to Orihime "Are you OK with this."

Orihime nods "I admit I was shocked to hear Tatsuki loved Ichigo and Ichigo loved Tatsuki, and I was saddened to know I wasn't his first choice but Ichigo and Tatsuki have known each other longer than anyone so I'm OK with it, and it's not as if I don't get to be with Ichigo also because I am with him plus Tatsuki's my best friend if it was someone I didn't know then it would have hurt more but as it's Tatsuki I'm OK with it."

Rangiku nods "I see your point so back to my previous question Ichigo, who will you marry."

Ichigo sighs "I was hoping to get some breathing room Rangiku, but I really don't know to tell you the truth."

Rangiku nods "Well now everyone knows I'm sure there will be people offering although some I think will be just after your noble title and don't really want to marry you at all."

Tatsuki seems angry at that "Are you telling me people may force their daughter's on Ichigo to gain political power."

Rangiku nods "That's exactly correct Tatsuki-san, but it's not as simple as you think I mean yes Ichigo gets to choose but the Shiba elders, also have to agree to it, the fact they've accepted both Tatsuki and Orihime already means they must like you, they may even get rid of requests they don't feel is in your best interests, but they can't deny everyone, and maybe even you may get pressured into marrying someone if the elders chose it."

Ichigo growls "This wasn't made aware to me I was told I had free reign to pick who I choose to marry."

Just then they hear another voice one everyone but Tatsuki knows well, they look behind them and see Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, "You are forgetting one thing now Ichigo and that is you're a noble one of the main 5 houses, for the most part, you do have free reign but there might become a time when your feelings are put aside, hopefully, you can get six women to agree to become your Fiancés before that comes to pass."

Ichigo clenches his fist until Tatsuki grabs his hand and he calm's down then Ichigo looks at Byakuya "Then I just have to find six wives well four more, I understand what you said Byakuya and I hope I can find them before I'm roped into marrying someone I don't want to."

Byakuya nods "Good I also hope you marry for love, as you have already in Orihime, and Tatsuki I think you said."

Ichigo smiles "Thank you Byakuya."

He nods and walks off Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "Is he another Noble."

Rangiku answers for Ichigo "That is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother and yes he's a noble" Then she looks at Ichigo "Well Ichigo it seems times running out and I'm ready and waiting to be swept off my feet by a handsome young Soul Reaper."

Ichigo groans "Seriously Rangiku, don't you ever stop with the teasing."

She grins "Oh you've seen nothing yet, but I have to go before shorty misses me, I was supposed to do paperwork but it's so boring, can't you marry me instead."

Ichigo blushes ' _This woman is such a tease, but she has nothing on..._ ' he freezes ' _Oh crap Yoriuchi's going to be even worse._ ' "Just go already jeez."

Rangiku smiles and leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek "Just think about it Ichigo and all the crazy sex we could have gotta go now bye."

She then Shunpo's away and leaves, and Ichigo shakes his head before Tatsuki, and Orihime grab his arms and start laughing at his suspense he just sighs and walks with them eventually Tatsuki and Orihime let go of his arm and they walk in silence there walking through the soul society showing it off to Tatsuki who's amazed at everything when out of nowhere Yoruichi's in front of Ichigo with her arms around his waist and grinning at him "A little birdy tells me your now the clan head of the Shiba clan Ichi-boo, why didn't you tell me and why didn't you rush to my place and tell me to marry you, after everything I've done for you so ungrateful."

Ichigo feels her breasts on his chest, not a bad feeling he can't deny Yoruichi is one hell of a women/cat but isn't she and Hat and Clogs together, or does she flirt with everyone. "Yoruichi, I ah this is weird for me OK, plus aren't you and Hat and Clogs together."

She grins "Oh I and Kisuke have had some moments but no we're not together, I mean I love the guy but I'm not in love with him well not anymore."

Ichigo nods "OK can you let go of me now this is still kind of awkward."

Yoruichi smiles but then steps back she then looks at Tatsuki and Orihime then back at Tatsuki "So you found her huh is she you know."

Tatsuki answers for Ichigo "Yes they found me, and I have my memories back and am Ichigo's Fiancé as well as Orihime."

Yoruichi gives off her Cheshire grin "Interesting your moving fast" She then gets serious "Actually can I talk to you in private for a minute it's kind of urgent."

Ichigo nods he sees where they are and turns to Orihime "Hey Inoue why don't you take Tatsuki to see Hanatarō say hello."

Orihime smiles and wraps her arm around Tatsuki's "Let's go Tatsuki oh we might have to get you some new clothes also."

Tatsuki looks back at Ichigo who nods, and she follows Orihime.

Ichigo turns back to Yoruichi then thinks of something "Before you say what you want to say I just thought of something, what exactly is Tatsuki now, I mean she died but has her memories back is she like a soul or a real person."

Yoruichi was surprised at the question but answers it "I guess she's like you in a way she can leave her body she has been around you also and I could feel some power coming from her maybe she may be able to help you with some training of course she very well could have Soul Reaper powers herself, as for her body Kisuke retrieved her body and has it preserved it was damaged but Tessai repaired it let's wait and see OK."

Ichigo thinks for a minute before nodding "OK, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about that I had to send Tatsuki, and Orihime away."

Yoruichi sighs wondering how to bring this up before meeting Ichigo she'd just come from the Shihōin clan elders meeting and it was kind of embarrassing, but she has to ask "Ichigo this will be kind of embarrassing, but can I be your wife."

Ichigo was shocked unlike with Rangiku this seemed like she was serious which is unlike her "Yoruichi, this is unexpected!... what brought this on your not teasing me are you?"

"I already had that with Rangiku."

She smiles then sighs "Before I met you I was also meeting with the Shihōin clan elders, like the Shiba's and the Kuchiki's the Shihōin clan is also a noble house, they have heard about your exploits they actually thought it was honorable what you did for Rukia, brave, and stupid but honorable, they have followed your career as a Soul Reaper and your many if I might add totally messed up adventures but they respect you."

Ichigo smirks at the messed-up adventures part he can't deny they've been anything but messed up "I'm guessing they heard about me being Clan head right and are now trying to force you to marry me am I right."

She nods but places her hands on his shoulders before he can explode which he does often "I know that being a Noble can be tiresome but you've done so much for the soul society and this is one way of returning our thanks but don't think for a minute that I'm doing this out of greed or anything I know how Noble's think and my clan is no better but the truth is" ' _OK here goes Yoruichi tell him the truth_ ' "

"The truth is I'm madly in love with you, the first time I met you I was shocked at your power, yes you were arrogant, cocky and so full of yourself but you have a heart of gold and will go to great lengths to protect the people you love, I love that about you, my teasing well I do that sometimes to tease you because it's so easy but also because I'm nervous."

Ichigo looks at her in shock ' _She's in love with me I thought it was just teasing._ ' "Nervous about what though."

She smiles "Nervous because I'm so much older than you, you have girls like Tatsuki, and Orihime you don't want to be with someone like me."

Ichigo takes her hands and smiles and his eyes soften as he whispers just loud enough for her alone to hear, "The age difference doesn't mean anything to me, I know I have to marry four other women and nobody from the human world interests me other than the two who are already my fiancées, I have to look elsewhere, I admit your teasing was torture for me but I liked it also you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, you have a great body, I don't know how many times I've stopped myself from having a nosebleed just looking at you especially when you are you know Naked."

Blinking Yoruichi smiles at him asking in a low husky voice, "You… really think I'm beautiful."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at her "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, are you sure though about marrying me I mean, is this what you want because as well as me agreeing to this the one who marries me has to agree."

She grins at him and hugs him "Ichigo, I love you, I have for most of the time I've known you and sometimes I can barely control my urges not to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless so yes if you'll accept me then I will marry you, not because of what my clan wants but because of what I want."

Ichigo chuckles "Well as Byakuya says the Shiba elders have to agree so let's get Tatsuki, and Orihime and go back to the Shiba compound I bet Kūkaku will be shocked you are planning to marry her nephew after all."

Yoruichi grins "Oh I'm sure she'll be over the moon we are great friends after all. So yea let's go and get Fiancé's one and two and make me number 3, of course, I am the most experienced so when we do the business, you'll be in for one wild night you think you can keep up with me Ichi-boo."

Ichigo sighs ' _There she goes with the teasing again I'm just glad Tatsuki and Orihime aren't like her._ ' He then grins "I should be saying that to you, can you keep up with me."

Nuzzling her ear Ichigo said "If only you knew how many times, I've dreamed of you Yoruichi!"

"You've dreamed… about me!" she asks as Yoruichi surprises Ichigo by wrapping her arms around Ichigo's shoulders and bringing his head forward and she kisses him on the lips "Is that a challenge because you will lose."

As the kiss broke Ichigo said, "Now that was better than the dream."

As they turn to walk Ichigo grins saying, "Yoruichi I learned Bankai in three days this will be nothing."

She smiles at him and states, "Fighting talk I love it… well Mr. Substitute Soul Reaper and Shiba Clan head let's see if you can back up your words or are you all talk."

He waits just long enough for Yoruichi to get ahead of him as he becomes hypnotized by the sensual sway in her hips

Doing a quick Shinpo to catch up Ichigo smirks saying, "Only time will tell now let's go."

Yoruichi whispers, "Enjoy the view!" in Ichigo's ear, and unable to form words all he could do was nod slowly.

"Just wait till the honeymoon night… it will be so much better than your dreams Ichi-Boo…"Yoruichi tells him as she kisses him then quickly nibbles his lower lip.

Ichigo and Yoruichi quickly get Tatsuki, and Orihime and make their way back to the Shiba compound once they get there Kūkaku, and Isshin are there talking with the elders once they hear talking, they all see Ichigo with Tatsuki, and Orihime, and Yoruichi.

Kūkaku smiles "What brings you here Yoruichi, come to ask to be my nephew's Fiancé or something." She watches them all grin at each other and the Yoruichi nods Kūkaku shakes her head "I was joking."

Yoruichi smiles "I wasn't I've been in love with Ichigo for quite some time my elders wanted to make this union happen, but I wanted Ichigo to know my true feelings first."

Ichigo's Great-Grandfather looks at Yoruichi "Well this is quite surprising the Shiba and Shihōin clan's forming a union through marriage today is full of surprises, I believe you were also one of my Great-grandsons teachers along with Kisuke Urahara is that correct."

Yoruichi nods "That is correct elder, I've trained Ichigo well I've also worried sick about him when he does reckless things, but I do love Ichigo and would like your blessing to become his wife eventually."

Izumi smiles "Well I agree to this union you have been a great help to Ichigo and also Orihime if I remember correctly from reports I heard of you, this is also great news with a more experienced woman I'll be seeing Great-Grandchildren a lot earlier then I planned."

Ichigo just facepalms as does Orihime and Tatsuki while Yoruichi just grins "Oh I'll be sure to rock his world, as for children well let's just see how it goes but it would be nice."

The last elder nods "I also agree to this union this isn't the first time a union of our two clans has been suggested but this time it will go ahead what do you think father."

Kenzo smiles "I agree welcome to the family Yoruichi."

Isshin grins ' _Well Orihime I expected, Tatsuki well isn't totally unexpected I'm glad they're close again, I always missed her around the house, as for Yoruichi well this was a surprise, my son's marrying one hell of a cougar, I wonder what Masaki would think, not to mention Kisuke or does that sly old fool already know sometimes he's too smart for his own good._ '

 ** **A/N: I have a new story Idea it will be NaruSaku that's non negotiable the reason for this A/N is about a new poll on my profile the story Idea will be a crossover with either Fairy Tail or Akame Ga Kill, I have an idea who will get with Naruto if it's Fairy Tail again non negotiable if it's Akame Ga Kill I can figure that out also.****


End file.
